Give Me Love
by falicewinters
Summary: "I will be your everything, You will be my all, scream all you want. You're mine, sweet doll."
1. 1

You are perfect but you do not know it,

You are scared but do not show it,

You eyes are like two black pools,

With fire inside, ready to fuel,

Sinful lips adorned your heart shape face,

igniting the need to sin with grace,

You smile could light up the world,

as you dance around,

letting your wings unfurl.

Your virgin body begs to be touched,

to be tainted and pleasured,

to be used and clutched,

Oh sweet Arabella you shall feel my love,

You belong to me only.

My angelic little dove.

I will be your everything,

you will be my all,

scream all you want...

You're mine sweet doll.

[[Not all my poem. Some parts are mine.]]


	2. 2

_Authors Note: I seriously got excited to update, only 3 reviews, but omfg. You guys are too sweet. I love you. :D_

I watched her sleep. She was laying on her back, her small chest moving up and down slowly. Her beautiful red curls were sprawled around her angelic face, contrasting to the pale skin. I took in a deep breath, and watched her shift in her sleep.

I licked my lips as her thin white night-gown rolled up a little, exposing her thighs. It took _everything_ not to tie her to the bed and have her spread those slim legs for me. I wanted to touch her, have her begging for me to continue, crying out in ecstasy.

I wanted her. I needed her.

I would have her.

I smirked to myself, and ran my fingers along her soft cheek. She stirred again and turned onto her side so she was facing me. I knelt down on the side of the bed, so I was face level with her. She was even more breath-taking up close.

I began to softly whisper to her. "_No one else will touch you, no one else will kiss you, no one else will love you, I will be your everything, and you will most importantly…be my all."_

Gently slipping one arm under her thighs and the other under her back, I picked the small girl up and held her to my chest, her head falling to lean on my shoulder. Her skin was hot against mine, making me hum softly to myself before stepping out onto the balcony and standing on the cool metal railing.

And off I was, to Neverland. To claim Arabella fully as _mine._

As soon as we arrived she was on my bed fast asleep, I didn't want her to try and run off tomorrow, so I tied her wrists to the headboard, I couldn't take any chances of my prize escaping me.

I cracked a small smile as she let out an adorable yawn and I pulled the blanket up higher on her.

"Pan." Felix, as I recognized his voice said. "Is that her? Arabella?"

I nodded and turned around. "Yes, that's Arabella. Now, if you know what's good for you, tell _all_ of the boys to never step foot in this room. Unless you are invited in. Understood?"

He nodded and turned on his heel and walked out, leaving me alone with _my_ Arabella. I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and lingered there a little longer then I should have, in her sleep she slightly kissed back, which made me pull away. I bit at my bottom lip and pecked her lips one last time before walking out of the room.

-A Few Hours Later-

I was sitting in my room, softly playing the pipe to myself, slightly watching Arabella stir and try and sit up. She winced slightly as the ropes rubbed against her wrists. "W-Where am I?" She asked her voice hoarse and raspy.

"Well, you're in Neverland dear." I said, with a small smirk. "Would you like some water?"

"C-Could I?" I nodded and grabbed a canteen, opened it and held it up to her lips. She took a small sip and looked at me. "Why aren't I at home?"

"To put it in simple words, I own you know."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You own me?"

"Of course. I _always_ get what I want."

I looked straight into her grey green eyes, smiling slightly. "Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt you." I ran my thumb over her soft cheek, making her slightly flinch. "I said don't worry, I would _never_ hurt you."

She sighed and looked at her wrists. "Would you at least un-tie me… Uhm…"

"Peter." I answered, debating on if I should. "Are you going to run-away?"

"I don't see the point, if this is _really_ Neverland, then I wouldn't be able to get anywhere without you."

"I like your thinking, _Arabella_." Her head snapped up.

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's just say… I've been watching you for a while."

Arabella's pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink which made me smile slightly at her cuteness. Sighing, I realized I was going soft. I _can't_ be going soft. I shook my head. "So, can you un-tie me?" She asked again, pulling at her wrists trying to make a point. I made a straight face and un-tied her wrists she rubbed them.

"I may not hurt you _that_ much, but I have to lay down some rules." She gave a small nod, and I smirked. "I'm in charge here. You will do as I say when I say it. Also, whatever I want, I get, so don't even bother fighting me." She gulped and nodded again. "Good girl."

"Am, I just going to stay here all the time?"

"No. You'll be able to have some freedom."

She sighed and leaned back, her head resting against the headboard. I licked my lips and shook my head. I _can't_ go soft, just because of my new toy.

I can't.

_End Note: okay, this is crap. But it'll get more smutty and violent and dark, but also sweet and loving. Does that make sense? Lol, love you guys_


	3. 3

_"Pure and innocent_

_She dreamed of eternal contentment_

_She had finally met her Prince Charming_

_But you were no prince."_

* * *

_"Bella," _I whispered, lightly shaking the sleeping girl, addressing her by the nick-name I had heard her parents call her. "You need to wake up love." She ran a hair through her stringy red hair, her wrists still slightly red from the ropes that tied her to the bed last night.

Her eyes blinked open and slightly smiled at me. "Good morning." She yawned and covered her mouth, the blanket falling off of her arm and her shivering slightly.

"Cold?" I chuckled, watching her sheepishly nod. "Scoot over." She gave me a look before scooting over and pressed her back against the wall. I smirked slightly and laid next to her, resting one of my arms across her rib-cage.

"Why... Why are you so nice to me? I mean, everybody where I lived told me that Peter Pan was a cruel monster."

She studied my face, trying to see if I was lying, which, I was. I am a cruel monster, I'm just not going to let her know that. I have to remain sweet and kind around her, so I can.. Get what I want.

"But, why would they lie about that?" She tilted her head to the side innocently, making me shiver slightly with _need._ She's so innocent, my mind wandered off to... _other things_. "Peter? Are you okay?" Bella said, looking at me with those damned eyes.

I shook all the perverted thoughts out of my head. "I am a cruel monster, I think _you_ just fail to realize that."

Her bottom lip was taken between her teeth, her head was still resting on the pillow, looking at me slightly from under her hair.

"I still don't understand why you are nice to me."

"Me either."

She sighed softly. "What you don't understand my dear Arabella, is I am cruel, ruthless, and I will not stop to get what I want. I suggest you understand that now, so you don't get too hurt later." Arabella shook her head wearily, shocked on how cruel I could really be. I can't go soft for her. I have to cruel, mean. It's time to take this seriously for once.

I need to go kill something, or someone. I'm honestly going soft over somebody so worthless. She's just going to be my little sex toy. "Well. Arabella. I'm going to go, take care of something, go make some friends, or go explore."

Arabella stood up, her barefeet hitting the ground with a soft thud, without a single glace I walked out, and flew off leaving her behind.

-Arabella-

I couldn't believe it, for all I know I could be dreaming. But it all felt so real. _He_ felt so real. I can't believe that a child-hood hero is a true cold hearted monster. I walked over to the open door and peaked out, seeing a bunch of boys sitting by a fire, they were all cooking something, which I honestly didn't want to know what it was.

I stepped out of the small tree-house, letting my feet touch the freezing cold grass. This is all so unreal. Was this really Neverland, or was this boy just completely nuts. I breathed out and wondered off into the forest. My red-hair whipped around my face as I walked further into the forest.

Sighing I walked up to a small body of water, I sat at the shore and let the cold water nip at my toes. This is all too cliche.

Cliche.

Ha.

_End Note: I honestly don't like the beginning chapters. But, it's to get an idea of how Arabella and Peter act. The dark, abuse, rape, smutty shit will be in the next chapter my beautiful trouble makers. (: love you. _


	4. 4

_Author pre-note: Omfg, 11 reviews. You guys make me wanna update. I love you (: Oh, and this whole chapter is going to be written in Arabella's P.O.V. I hope this fills your smut needs my lovely PeterxArabella fans. (: Also, for the guest that reviewed, yes I did change it, and sorry it was confusing, I didn't like the first ones, and it will stay the poem for forever. (: -Fal_

* * *

"Arabella." Peter's husky voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly and put a hand over my heart.

"Oh my god, you scared me." I muttered, turning around to see his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Sorry love, but we have to get going."

I cocked my head to the side, but he simply grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. I never noticed how tall he was compared to my short frame, he stood at least a half a foot taller than me, which made me have to look up to see his face. "We have some business to attend too." All I could do was nod, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

The whole way back to the tree-house, that damned smirk was spread across his face, The Lost Boys were all sitting around the campfire. "Make yourself scarce!" He shouted at them, making me jump slightly and clutch the back of his top. "Come on my lovely little doll, now I have to make you mine."

Peter led me into the nearest tree-house, shutting the door softly behind him as I stood in the middle of the room, looking at him as he moved closer to me. Peter's hand moved up my body, resting at my back. The sensation in my stomach didn't level out at all; butterflies flared in my stomach by just a single touch. There was no space between us, his chest pressed against mine.

I felt his finger glide under my chin, the light touch bringing a shudder down my spine, his stormy eyes burned with infatuation as he looked into mine. He pressed his lips roughly to mine, his arm wrapped tightly around me, keeping me pressed against him.

The kiss became more needy, more _desperate _as he tongue brushed over my bottom lip, my lips parting slightly, letting his tongue touch mine. I moaned quietly, I wasn't used to be kissed like this- let alone the deeper feeling of pleasure running through my body.

Peter began to walk forward, causing me to stumble slightly and fall back on the bed my hair sprawled out around me. He moved over me, using both of his hands to support his weight, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, tugging slightly at the soft strands.

My bottom lip was taken between his teeth, him tugging on it softly, making me gasp slightly. I opened my eyes-that I didn't know I had closed, watching the prowl in his body as he moved closer against me, his hair slightly messy from me running my fingers through it.

He leaned in slowly, the danger in his eyes caused my heart-race to pick up. Before I could say anything, my head was tilted to the side his lips running over the soft skin of my neck. Hot kisses were peppered to the skin, making me shift under him, his hands catching my hips to hold me into place.

His tongue brushed the skin, my back arching off the bed, my chest pressed flush against his. I felt him smirk against my neck at my submission to him, his teeth grazing over my neck before biting down softly, a soft moan falling from my mouth.

Rough finger tips ran up my nightgown caressing the bare skin underneath, making me shiver. Desire burned through my entire body as my nightgown was lifted over my head, leaving me in just my underwear. His finger traced the curve of my breast, making me whine softly at the all too gentle touch.

My whole body ached to be touched, his shirt was lifted over his head, being tossed on the ground, my bare chest being pressed to his as he kissed me again, my hands gripped his shoulders as his hips rolled into mine, making me whine again. "Tell me what you want Arabella..." He said as his lips left mine, and pressed kisses down to my chest, leaving a trail down my stomach and to the edge of my underwear.

"P-Please..." I stuttered out, fisting the soft bed sheets beneath me.

Peter chuckled against my skin. "Please what?"

My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were squeezed shut, his touch was all too soft, and gentle. "T-Touch me, please?"

"With pleasure." He purred, reaching up and pulling my underwear down, and keeping my legs parted. A soft whine fell from my mouth as two of his fingers roughly pushed into my entrance, my hips lifting off the bed and up to his hand. His fingers pumped and curled in and out of me, the feeling uncomfortable and slightly painful.

Nobody had touched me like this before, the feeling un-natural. "S-Stop teasing me..." I cried out, as his fingers curled sending sparks shooting through-out my body.

"I'm not quite done playing with you yet." He roughly whispered, he drew his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. He pressed a soft kiss to my hip, kissing back up my stomach and to my lips. "Tell me Arabella, how bad do you want this? How bad do you want to be used?"

"V-Very bad... So bad it h-hurts."

"You ready for me little girl?" He voice rough and threatening. He un-buttoned his pants, pulling them down and tossing them to the ground. My whole body was shaking as he pressed his mouth to mine, lifting my hips up and roughly pushing into me, giving me no time to get used to the feeling before roughly pounding in and out of me, making me cry out in pain.

I clutched the sheet between my fingers, pain shooting through-out my lower half, his hips hitting mine, leaving me completely breathless. His face was buried in my neck, his hot breath hitting the my clammy skin as moans fell from his mouth, his finger-tips pressed into my hips.

Pain began to fade slightly, his pace still going fast, pleasure began to over-power the pain as I let out a loud moan, my hands resting on his shoulders and my nails digging into the skin. The head-board of the bed hit the wall with enough force to break the bed, I clenched around him, sending him over the edge. I let out one last moan before he pulled out of me, plopping down next to me, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat, my breathing heavy. Tears brimmed at my eyes as I tried to move to get comfortable, a burning sensation all through-out my lower half.

"Let me help." Peter said, lifting me up slightly to get under the blanket and help me get comfortable. He kissed my forehead and rested one of his arms across my stomach. "Goodnight sweet doll."

* * *

_Ew, this was awful. I'm bad at writing smut. Well. I'll get better. Love you all my lovely readers. (: -Fal._


	5. 5

_Asdfghjkl, omfg 22 reviews?! You guys rock my rainbow colored socks. So, just asking, if I made another fanfiction, that is going to be a Darling Pan one (I think that's their ship name... /.\ ) Would y'all want to read it? Well, I love you all (: -Fal_ (Also this chapter is in Peter's P.O.V I'm going back to his, and it should be like for the rest of the story.)

* * *

Arabella shifted from beside me, her body obviously aching from the way she moved. I smirked to myself, closing my eyes in content. She had went willingly, which means I didn't have to use... _Force_.

Her body pressed close against mine, her arm resting across my stomach, her red hair was slightly a mess, I brushed a few strands out of her face and frowned slightly. She looked so peaceful, and innocent. Memories of last night flooded through my mind, her small body underneath of me, looking so vulnerable. I laid my head back and looked at the ceiling, thinking of something to do today.

After a few minutes of thinking of nothing, Arabella sat up her hair a puffy red mess and the blanket covering her chest.

I smirked at her. "Good morning doll. How you feelin'?"

Her cheeks flushed and she covered her face. "Sore." She muttered from my side, her body still pressed firmly against mine.

"It'll get better each time love." Her face buried further into my side, as if trying to disappear from the room. I chuckled lightly and sat up grabbed my pants from the ground and tugging them up my legs.

"Where are you going?" She asked, tilting her head off to the side.

"To go-" I thought for a minute. "Check on things."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry love, you'll be able to leave the room."

She nodded and picked up her nightgown off the floor and pulling it over her head. "Any chance I would be able to bathe? I feel sticky and sore."

"Of course Arabella." I walked over to her and lifted her up. "I don't think you'd be able to walk." I chuckled as her arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder.

I took her to a small creek, and stood her in front of me. She looked up and I lifted her nightgown off, and hung it on a tree branch. "I'll be back for you in a little while." She nodded and stepped into the water, I took one last peak at her before flying up into the sky, and leaving my Arabella alone.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm kinda running out of ideas for this one. I am going to start writing that other fanfic I was talking about at the beginning. It'll be a little more dark then this one, it'll be Darling Pan, and yeah. So, if you want you could check out my other one? So, updates for 'Give Me Love' might be late. Again, so sorry it's short, it's 1 in the morning, and I'm running out of ideas. Remember I love you all- Fal_


End file.
